Brotherhood of Wolves
by OpalDragon
Summary: Based on a dream I had recently. Sakura has a secret that she can't tell anyone until her family knows that it's the final decision. She tells Syaoran anyway and he wishes that she didn't have to go. Little did they know, he would get his wish in an un
1. The Dance

Hey reviewers! I'm really bummed out, because I really don't want to do anything but type up more stories for you to read, but my mom wants me to "exercise more" even though I exercise more than she does. Anyway, this is something based on a dream that I had a few weeks ago and it happened again last night. If it isn't that good, please don't flame but give advice on how I could make it better. Anyway, I really hope that you enjoy this chapter and I hope that all of you have a great summer! On to the first chapter! Disclaimer: No comment.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sakura sat down in her seat, sighing. School was almost out and she was sad. No one knew of her plans, except her and her family. Even Syaoran didn't know and she trusted him completely. Nothing was going to be the same.  
  
"Sakura? What are you doing after school? There's a dance and.Iwaswonderingifyouwouldgowithme," Syaoran said, blushing. Sakura smiled slightly, blushing also.  
  
"Sure," she said, looking at her desk. Tomoyo and Eriol walked over and grinned at the sight of the blushing couple.  
  
"So, I'm assuming that you two are going to the dance together, right?" Tomoyo asked, grinning her little grin.  
  
"Y.yes," Sakura said with a small voice, blushing even harder.  
  
"I knew it. Hope that you two don't do something that you'll regret later," Eriol hinted, chuckling darkly.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Class seemed to fly by as Sakura looked out the window, half paying attention to what the teacher was saying. By the time class was over, she had devised away to keep her plans out of any conversation. It was a secret that she couldn't tell anyone until the right time. Even then, she was only going to tell Syaoran, even though Tomoyo should know of her plans. It just wasn't fair!  
  
"So.whenshouldIpickyouup?" Syaoran asked, blushing furiously.  
  
"Um.how about 8?" Sakura suggested, blushing again.  
  
"Okay.Bye!" he shouted, running off towards his apartment.  
  
"When are you ever going to tell him how you really feel?" Tomoyo asked, coming up behind Sakura.  
  
"I won't be able to.there is a reason that I can't tell anyone about," she replied, looking at her feet. A tear trickled down her cheek and she wiped it away quickly.  
  
"Anyways, I'll see you at the dance," Tomoyo said as a limo pulled up in front of them.  
  
"Okay. I'll see you there," Sakura said, smiling and waving as her friend drove off in the limo.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I'll see you later!" Sakura shouted, walking out of her house.  
  
"Don't you dare tell anyone until we know that it is final!" Touya called after her, shaking his head at her enthusiasm. Syaoran was waiting for her outside, along with Eriol and Tomoyo.  
  
"Hey guys!" she said cheerfully, smiling.  
  
"Ready to go?" Eriol asked, grinning back at her.  
  
"Eriol. She isn't your date, remember?" Tomoyo said, pulling him along.  
  
"Sorry my sweet. I forgot that I'm yours," he responded, flirting with her shamelessly. The other couple blushed, very aware that their friends expected them to flirt also.  
  
"Um.that's not really something that we should see before we even get there, let alone now," Syaoran complained, glaring at Eriol specifically.  
  
Before Eriol could come up with a comeback, they had reached the school where the dance was being held. Yamazaki, Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko were outside, waiting for them.  
  
"Hey guys!" Chiharu shouted, waving at them.  
  
"Hey!" Sakura called back, smiling.  
  
"Did you know that dances were invented by Romans? It was an Olympic event that everyone could participate in," Yamazaki said matter-of-factly. Naoko and Rika groaned while everyone else rolled their eyes.  
  
"Will you ever learn not to lie?" Chiharu asked, smacking him across the face.  
  
"Come on. We're missing the dance," Naoko said, leading the way into the school.  
  
Everything was decorated and everyone was having a good time. It wasn't long until the last slow song was announced  
  
"Youwanttodance?" Syaoran asked, rushing his words as usual when asking a certain question that made him blush.  
  
"Okay," Sakura said slowly, knowing that she would have to tell Syaoran now about her plans. They made their way onto the dance floor and slowly started dancing. Sakura heaved a deep sigh, wishing that the night would never end.  
  
"What's the matter?" Syaoran asked, watching her closely.  
  
"I.I'm moving this summer to somewhere else. I don't want to but my dad got transferred to the USA for his new job," Sakura said, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry Sakura. If I had known sooner, you probably could have stayed with me at my apartment until you got your own," Syaoran said, looking frustrated. "I wish that you didn't have to go." Little did either of them know that he would get his wish in a different sort of way that wasn't a way that they wouldn't expect. That's when the screaming started.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sorry that this is so short. I really wanted to keep it simple and I wasn't really planning on any of what just happened above. It sort of just came out of my brilliant mind. I was going to have a different story start out like this one but the thing that she wasn't going to tell was a secret that no one knew, not even her family. Oh well. This will get better and please no flames. The part that came from the dream I had is coming up in the next chapter so I hope you won't get too mad about waiting.  
  
Well, gotta go. Keep R&Ring and I'll keep updating. After I type some more of my stories, you'll have some new stuff to read. See ya later!! ^_^  
  
Conversation between me (OD), Sapphire Midnight (SM), JadeWing (JW), and Aliet Faslami (AF). No relation to the story at all.  
  
SM: Took you long enough to type this out.  
  
OD: Be quiet SM. You shouldn't talk. Jeez.  
  
JW: What are you two arguing about now?  
  
OD: She's complaining that I took too long typing this story.  
  
SM: JadeWing, you need to update to your stories too.  
  
OD: Yeah! You haven't updated in a long time.  
  
JW: Leave me out of this conversation!  
  
AF: Hey guys! I hope you know that all the reviewers are reading this conversation. ::grins evilly::  
  
All: WHAT?!  
  
OD: Great. Now they probably think that I hang out with weirdos at school.  
  
JW: Hey! Don't insult us! ::glares::  
  
SM: Well, at least I'm not the one who likes. ::giggle::  
  
OD: O.o SM! You promised not to tell anyone!  
  
SM: ^_^' Sorry. I forgot.  
  
OD: Suuuure you did. ::rolls eyes::  
  
JW: Hey! Don't ignore me!  
  
AF: What are you guys talking about?  
  
SM: Nothing. Just that OpalDragon likes.  
  
OD: ::pulls down curtain:: You've heard enough. . My friends are on an oath of silence for me and will not reveal who I like on the pain of death. Thank you.  
  
JW: ::pokes head out of curtain:: OpalDragon likes.  
  
OD: ::shoves JadeWing back behind the curtain:: Shut up! All of you! Sorry about that. My friends are just weird sometimes and they forget their promises during small mind blank outs that they have occasionally. ^_^' This conversation really has nothing to do with the story whatsoever and I was really bored so I decided to put it in. Thanks! Please R&R! 


	2. The Shocking Discovery

Hey everybody! This is the second chapter of Brotherhood of Wolves, my latest new story. Well, maybe not be latest new story but it kinda is a new story. I'll shut up now about that subject. This is the part that has some of my dream in it. ^_^ I'm sure that you'll all enjoy this chapter. It's really interesting and should have a surprising twist for you. Something a little out of the ordinary. Well, on to the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: No need to say much.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sakura pulled away from Syaoran and whirled in the direction of the screams. Men in black cloaks and hoods were blocking every exit, holding automatic weapons. She bit her lip in frustration. No one would live if they tried to pass the men, but they would be captured for sure if they stayed here.  
  
"There's too many of them for us," Syaoran muttered to Sakura, standing next to her.  
  
"I already know that!" she snapped, slightly peeved at the obvious statement. He didn't say or do anything except back away slightly. A blue mist filled the room, making Sakura sleepy. Many of her classmates were already on the floor, sleeping peacefully.  
  
"Don't fall asleep! If you do, they will win!" Syaoran exclaimed, shaking her slightly.  
  
"A.a sleeping spell?" Sakura asked, yawning. Her eyes closed and she started to fall. The only thing that kept her upright was Syaoran's grip on her shoulders.  
  
"It's too strong for me to handle by myself. Sakura. Wake up please," he pleaded, holding her close to him. She didn't wake, but he slowly started to fall under the spell, trying furiously to keep his eyes open. "It's.a.dirty.way.to.kidnap.kids," he muttered before collapsing to the ground, still holding Sakura.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Syaoran stretched and slowly opened his eyes, not knowing what to expect. He was in a cell, lying on a bed of hay. At his feet, there was a larger than normal size wolf, still sleeping quietly. Careful not to disturb the wolf, Syaoran stood up and moved about his cell. There was no cracks or seams anywhere, not even for a door. The only connection to the outside world was a small flap near the bottom of one wall that was for food and water.  
  
"These people are taking kidnapping too seriously," he muttered mainly to himself.  
  
As if on cue, the wolf stirred and opened its eyes. Syaoran backed against the wall, startled and scared. The wolf had green eyes, very much like Sakura's eyes were. It looked at him closely as if it could understand humans. Then, it sat down and thumped its tail against the floor.  
  
"What.who are you?" Syaoran asked, watching the wolf closely. It opened its mouth and tried to speak, but it came out as a low growl. Suddenly, a voice entered Syaoran's mind.  
  
Syaoran! It's me, Sakura!  
  
"Sakura?! Where are you?"  
  
Don't be a fool. I'm right in front of you.  
  
"Huh? Right in front of me. But that would mean.!"  
  
Yes. I'm the wolf. It's not my fault. Those.men who kidnapped us are sorcerers and they transformed every single girl into a wolf.  
  
Syaoran stared at the wolf, which supposedly was Sakura, trying to think of what to do.  
  
There is no possible way that the wolf could be Sakura, his reasonable mind said.  
  
But she just told you, his other mind argued and Syaoran felt that he had to agree with the unreasonable side for once. Besides, why would Sakura be playing games in a serious situation like this. But just to make sure.  
  
"Where are the Sakura Cards and the Key?" he asked, crouching down to her level.  
  
They took them. They laughed when they saw them too. They were saying that they would be honored by the rest of the sorcerers in the world for capturing the Card Mistress. I nearly killed one in my human form and I did kill one in this form. That was before they knocked me out with another sleeping spell.  
  
Syaoran sat down hard. The information was too much. The earlier sleeping spell hadn't knocked Sakura out for too long if she saw them taking the Key and Cards away. He slammed a fist against the stone floor in frustration. Why wasn't anyone coming and saving them? Surely the Li Clan knew by now, especially if these kidnappers had sent a ransom note to all the families.  
  
Sakura watched helplessly as Syaoran argued with himself in his mind. With only the ability to communicate to him in his mind, she couldn't just barge in and stop his argument. She lay down; head between paws and closed her eyes. The situation was much worse than she had told him. The kidnappers had other plans for the kids, something that really scared her. She had told Syaoran that all the girls had been turned into wolves, which by itself was true.  
  
The kidnappers had taken the Cards and Key, but they had told her that they were going to show her off like a prize to all the sorcerers in the world who hated her for what she stood for; Clow Reed. Then, they would have a raffle drawing to see who would have a chance with her, not just to kill. She shivered, trying to block out the memory. It was something that Syaoran shouldn't hear or know. It was too painful to remember it as it was.  
  
But you must tell him, her reasonable mind said, it wouldn't be right for him not to know, even if you are the only one who does.  
  
I can't, she argued, shuddering with fear, he wouldn't understand!  
  
Fine. Let him find out the hard way, the reasonable side said and Sakura sighed. It was a hard task that she must do, before the men come to take her away. She moaned slightly and opened her eyes.  
  
Syaoran was sitting against the wall, his eyes slanted in concentration.  
  
Maybe he will listen to reason. Sighing with frustration, Sakura got up and padded over to Syaoran before lying down again at his side. Syaoran absentmindedly patted her head, still lost in his thoughts.  
  
Syaoran?  
  
"Hm? What is it Sakura?"  
  
Um.these kidnappers aren't normal. They.they're planning to use us in an experiment.  
  
"What?! What kind of experiment?"  
  
To see if wolves and humans are capable of.  
  
Syaoran's eyes got wide as he stared at the wolf at his side. "You.you mean capable of THAT?"  
  
Sadly, yes.  
  
Sakura shifted slightly, suddenly aware of the grind of a key in a lock. A door appeared in the cell wall and as it opened, five men entered and then stood away for a well-dressed man.  
  
"So this is the famous Card Mistress and her.henchman, the leader, I mean the ex-leader of the Li Clan," the man sneered as he looked down on Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
Sakura stood and growled, daring the man to say it again. The man only sneered but his eyes betrayed his fear.  
  
Who is that, Sakura? Sakura felt Syaoran's presence in her mind.  
  
The one who is responsible for this kidnapping.  
  
"You are lucky for I have decided to let you two in on my plans. I plan to raffle a chance to all the sorcerers in the world to have a chance at the Card Mistress unless you, Xiao Lang, can make her with child in five months," the man explained and Syaoran stared at him in disgust.  
  
"I'm supposed to do WHAT?!" he exclaimed, leaping to his feet.  
  
"You heard me correctly. Now I shall leave you two to your business," the man said, grinning evilly as he backed out the door. "If you don't, she will be given to one lucky sorcerer in the world."  
  
Sakura whimpered slightly as the door slammed shut. Syaoran continued to stare at the door in disbelief.  
  
How could they get out of there and fast?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Well, interesting cliffhanger, dontcha think? Mwa ha ha ha ha! Am I evil or am I evil? Gotta go and bring more doom to some of my other stories that I need to work on. ^_^;;  
  
Anyway, I thank everyone for reviewing and can't wait to see your review soon!  
  
The Great OpalDragon bids you farewell for now! 


End file.
